


What Happened to Life and Death?

by Athena_Huskey213



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Huskey213/pseuds/Athena_Huskey213
Summary: A brief history of Life and Death, before they are launched into the human world where they have to live as such.
Relationships: Life/Death
Kudos: 2





	What Happened to Life and Death?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so original story, oh my. Sorry that all of my work has started short so far.  
> Warning: slight mentions of animals dying.

Once, before human existence, there were two beings that walked the earth. One known for her joy and wonder and how excited she always was. The other, known for being dark and hidden, and only appearing when least expected. But you would know them as Life and Death.

Now Life would always go around and help the creatures and plants of the forest. Finding food and making sure it was good to eat, caring for young ones, and keeping a happy atmosphere. She always made sure that no creature, young or old, would cross into the dark side of the woods. For lurking in those woods, was a man of no kindness: Death.

Death had a small cave at the edge of the Dark Woods where he stayed. Life would kick him out of the Light Woods whenever he stepped foot. She has always been protective of her creations. Except for the few times he manages to sneak past her, and does his duty of the world. He would always pray, and give gratitude to the creature whenever it would pass, but would leave before Life returned.

It is not like it isn’t fair though. Every time a life is created, a bit of Death is taken away. Every time a life is taken, a bit of Life goes with it. That was how they kept balance. Always taking from one another. Never finding a peace with no pain.

Life was getting tired of Death always sneaking into her woods, so she laid a trap. The newest youngling was placed at the edge of the Light Woods as bait for Death. Death couldn’t help who he killed, so he was always very careful. But this was the only entrance to the Light Woods, so Death would have no choice. Life awaited for him to come in a nearby tree. Watching and waiting so she could catch him, and stop him from destroying her creations.

Death paused at the line separating the dark side from the light side of the woods. He looked upon the youngling with tears in his eyes. This life was just created; he could not bear to take it away. But alas, a man’s duty must be done.

Life jumped from the tree and landed gracefully in front of the fawn, hand stretched outward. The fawn nuzzled up to her leg and stood at her feet. Life smiled down at it before returning her glare to Death.

“You shall not take this life.”

Death used his hood to hide his face. He was ashamed of himself for thinking he needed to kill a youngling. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He gently lowered Life’s hand and returned it to her side. He took a few steps back and removed his hood, showing her his tear stained face.

“I shall not.”

**Author's Note:**

> How is it for a (almost complete) backstory? Stay with me please, it's a work in progress.


End file.
